All She'd Wanted To Hear
by Yaximus
Summary: The night after winning the race against Motoyasu goes a little differently than canon would state. Raphtalia confesses her love, and Naofumi ponders the best way to go about this new development. (If you want a lemon attached to this just let me know, I'd be glad to write one.)
1. Ch 1: All She Wants To Hear

All She'd Wanted To Hear

With Filo asleep, Naofumi and Raphtalia were finally able to sit down and rest. It was nearly night time and the stars were shining down brightly.

"_I rarely got to see this in Japan, living in a city..." _Naofumi lamented. He was finally able to appreciate the world for its beauty, thanks to Raphtalia and the people of Lute Village. Suddenly, he felt a bump on his shoulder. Raphtalia had scooted close. She had been acting strangely ever since they'd left the castle. She seemed embarrassed at the slave trader's. Maybe some bad memories came up? She was blushing now, too...

"Lord Naofumi?" the raccoon girl asked. "You were very cool today, taking on Lord Motoyasu in that race. Even thought they cheated, you still won. I was very happy for you," she said.

"It was his and that woman's fault for draggin me into it in the first place-" Raphtalia pushed Naofumi to the ground. She was smiling gently, and her face was awash with a healthy flush.

"That's not what I meant, Lord Naofumi. I was talking about you, and how amazing you were. Please, understand. I care little for your spite against the other heroes, but I can withstand it because I'm with you, Lord Naofumi." Her words rang loud and clear, yet they seemed odd, coming from her. She was still a kid, and yet Naofumi was feeling flustered.

"Yeah, well... What's going on, Raphtalia? You're acting really wierdly recently. Is it something you don't want to tell me?" Naofumi asked, trying his hardest to maintain his innocense. Her shirt was slightly open, the slave crest was visible.

"No, rather it's something I haven't been able to tell you. But after today... You winning the race, you becoming a merchant, you regaining some of your reputation, you taking care of me because of my motion sickness... Lord Naofumi, I love you. As a woman, not as a partner. I have, ever since the battle in the cave, I've felt for you strongly. And now that I am a woman, I can finally admit my feelings to you in hopes that you'll reciprocate them. I love you, Lord Naofumi!" Her hair was falling all around him and her eyes were fixated on his. Naofumi was left with little to do or say. The little raccoon girl he'd picked up as a slave had grown up in front of his ver eyes and was now professing her vehement love for him, the man who'd saved him. It was all so clear now. He'd thought of her as his daughter, but she had felt differently.

"... It must have been hard for you. I don't know how many times you've shown it, but thinking back, I see many times your feelings have come to the surface. Once again, you're making me see things differently, Raphtalia..." Naofumi was going through all their time shared together, and was trying to find all the things he'd been oblivious to.

"... It looks good on you," he replied. Raphtalia looked confused.

"Your slave crest. That's what you asked me about at the slave trader's, right?" Naofumi answered. He knew it wasn't about that, but he was getting flustered as well. Raphtalia was caught off guard.

"Y-yes, more or less!" she blurted out. She got off of him and sat on her legs. Naofumi sat up and leaned against a rock, crossing his arms. Raphtalia rested her hands on her lap. Her tail was wagging uncontrollably. Naofumi sighed.

"So, love, huh? I can't say I'm well versed here. I've never even had a proper crush, let alone have someone love me, tride and true. All I can say is I'm glad you were finally open with me, Raphtalia. It makes me happy to know we share a bond like this. And, if I'm being honest, I would be lying if I claimed not to love you, as well," he said. Raphtalia's face lit up like a torch. Naofumi lifted a finger.

"But! I don't really know what kind of love it is. Understand that, up until now, I'd thought of you as a daughter of sorts, someone I had to raise properly. And now I'm faced with the reality that the person I thought of as a child is in the kind of love with me that leads to a lifetime together. I may be dense as a black hole, but when something's stated outright, I don't want to leave it be. So, Raphtalia, I'm going to say... Let's try. Let's try this 'love' out. Neither of us know what it really means, so we should-" Naofumi was pinned against the rock by Raphtalia. Her face was inches from his.

"Every word you speak... Makes me want you even more, Lord Naofumi. You're so kind and compassionate, and you're open-hearted. Please, let me put you at ease, milord." She spoke under her breath. She was visibly excited. Then, in that instant, their lips locked. Raphtalia kissed her master like there was no tomorrow. Tears fell down her cheek out of happiness. It was all she had wished for. Her, him, starlit skies and mutual love. Everything was in place. Eventually, the two separated, entirely due to Naofumi's resistance.

"... I was going to ask you to take it slow, you maniac." Raphtalia was in rapture. She was way too far gone to understand what Naofumi was saying. She had waited long enough.

"I'm sorry, Lord Naofumi..." she gasped, locking her lips with his yet again. Naofumi was unable to resist. Not only was she physically overwhelming, he was also confused. Did he want this or did he not?

"_Why isn't the slave crest reacting? I want her to stop, don't I?"_ Naofumi panicked, but his cries were muffled. Raphtalia's tongue forced its way into his mouth, carressing every inch. His own tongue was wrestled into submission, unable to resist. _"That's it!" _Naofumi forcibly activated the slave crest and Raphtalia's chest begun to burn violently.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she creamed into the night, a pain rivaling a knife through flesh piercing her chest. Naofumi cut off the crest and Raphtalia slumped down, gasping for air.

"You're crazy! I TOLD you to take this slow! That's an ORDER!" Naofumi berated her. Raphtalia's ears drooped and her eyes fell behind her bangs.

"Raphtalia, I'm not like you. I don't have the same kind of instinct you probably do. Considering you're part animal, I'd assume you have a stronger sense of what to do. But I, as a human, do not. So I beg of you, let me take my time with you. You're kind of scaring me here, honestly." Raphtalia's face was full of shock. She only now realized what she'd done. She buried her face in her hands and cried. Naofumi felt bad, somewhat. He pulled her close.

"Raphtalia, let me see you... Please." Raphtalia put her hands down, looking her master in the eye. Naofumi could imagine nothing more than her. He knew her feelings, and he was pretty sure he now knew his. He slowly neared her face, and kissed her. With passion unlike any she'd ever felt. She may have been stronger than him physically, but what he was doing now made her weaker than a newborn baby. She melted entirely in his arms, and Naofumi laid her down. He was now on top of her. She looked so vulnerable, so tempting. Her tears were of joy, he knew it.

"Please be gentle. I'm still a-"

"Likewise, Raphtalia. I'd still like to be able to walk tomorrow," he joked. Raphtalia chuckled as she pulled him in.


	2. Ch 2: Hurdles

Yes, hello. I got quite a lot of support to make a lemon to follow up the first chapter. However, I am a dick by nature and I feel really strongly about these two, so even for a fanfiction, I want to draw this out a bit more and make shit organic and not rushed. Don't worry, next chapter will definitely be a lemon, so watch out for that.

Short Lemon Boi

Traveling around had its perks. Naofumi had managed to sell a lot of trinkets and accessories he'd made with some newly acquired skills. One in particular he was proud of, especially as he got some good money for it from some rather feminine-looking noble who constantly insisted he was, indeed, male. But Naofumi didn't care, as him and his party ate good that night. After their dinner, they made for their carriage, hoping to sleep well. Filo, naturally, crashed nearly immediately. Her snoozing was rather obnoxious in her bird form, but Naofumi and Raphtalia made do, as she was irreplacable in many ways. Speaking of those two...

Sitting at the driver's seat, Naofumi once again looked up at the stars. He felt a familiar sensation he hadn't felt in quite some time. Then, an image popped into his head, and he knew where he'd felt this way. It was back when... Raphtalia had kissed him, and almost forced herself on him. He had had many an uncomfortable moment and night after that incident, but it had not repeated itself, so he was hoping to let it go. He couldn't afford to lose trust in her. She was invaluable, even moreso than Filo. And just then, a familiar pair of ears appeared in the corner of his vision.

"Lord Naofumi sure likes the sight of the stars", Raphtalia remarked cheerily. She was not sleepy at all, despite the time of night. Had she eaten too much, and now had excess energy? What a kid, Naofumi thought. But that previous image in his head was still nagging at him, telling him otherwise. He pushed that thought down.

"I was never able to see them like this back in Japan. I lived in a big city, so the lights covered up most of the stars there", Naofumi opened up. Raphtalia's ears perked up.

"Lord Naofumi's sharing his past with me? How wonderful!" she squealed and sat down next to him, her hands on her lap and a diligent, relaxed expression on her face only she could muster. Naofumi sighed. He hadn't intended to open up like that.

"It's not like that. I was just making idle conversation. What's wrong? You're not going to sleep?" he asked. "It's my turn to keep watch. You really should sleep. We're heading out early in the morning and you need all your energy not to get sick, right?" Naofumi asked.

"Guh... You shouldn't say things like that, Lord Naofumi. I'm a grown woman now, I'm able to make my own decisions..." she said. She turned her head away to hide her blush.

"What are you talking about? You're still like 10 years old, you really should be-"

"ENOUGH! Lord Naofumi, it's just like after your duel with Lord Motoyasu! When will you acknowledge the way I've grown? I'm not a child. Have I not proven that to you by now? Fighting by your side, no matter what comes... When will you stop seeing me as a kid?" Raphtalia demanded.

"_Close. Too close"_, Naofumi thought. Raphtalia was inches away from his face. She was angry, clearly.

"Not gonna happen. I've raised you from practically nothing. You're like a daughter to me. Don't you know children will always be children to their parents?" Naofumi retorted. Raphtalia grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him against the carriage wall.

"I absolutely cannot accept that! I was not born from your seed and your woman, Lord Naofumi! I am NOT your daughter! I am a WOMAN! And I. AM. IN. LOVE. WITH. YOU! So please... understand my feelings, Lord Naofumi!" Raphtalia screamed into the night. Once again, like on the day of the duel, it felt like a curtain had been liften from over Naofumi's eyes. Raphtalia was still herself. But somehow, it dawned on Naofumi just how beautiful she had become. He had admired her looks from a surrogate father's perspective, proud of her progress in health. But now, Naofumi finally saw, for absolute truth, what kind of person he had been fighting with. Long, lush brown hair flowed down the sides of his vision. Chestnut eyes of endless depth stared into his. Naofumi was flustered and confused.

"R-Raphtalia? Is this how it's going to be? Every damn time?" he asked, feigning frustration as best he could, though it was futile. Raphtalia neared his face, holding it in her gentle hands.

"Yes, Lord Naofumi", she breathed. Naofumi panicked and threw up his shield in between them. Raphtalia recoiled back, confused. Naofumi peeked from behind his shield. He was scared. He was treating her like an enemy. His eyes were filled with terror, pupils dilated and focused on her eyes.

"L-Lord Naofu-"

"STAY BACK! I MEAN IT! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU IF THIS IS HOW YOU'RE GOING TO ACT!" he screamed out. Raphtalia filled with panic. She bowed deep, her forehead to the floor of the carriage.

"Please forgive me, Lord Naofumi! I swear this won't happen again! I am sorry! You asked me to take this slow, and I let my urges get to me! I truly am sorry!" she said hastily. Naofumi slowly lowered his shield, only now realizing his trauma was still very much there. He let it affect his behavior around his most trusted partner. He blamed himself for being so rash.

"... No, it's fine. I already knew how you felt after last time. I just panicked because I'm not used to being... wanted, you know? Come on, it's impossible to talk to you with your head on the floor, you idiot", he scolded her lightly. Raphtalia lifted her head, tears flowing down her face. Naofumi hugged her tight, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just... wait for me, ok? I see now that you really aren't a child, and much less my daughter. I'll try to see you as you are from this point on. But what you're after... I'm just not there yet. But I'll get there. No matter what it takes, if it makes you happy, I'll go to the ends of the world if need be, Raphtalia." He tightened his hold on her, and her crying ceased slowly. He let go of her and looked her in the eye. For a moment, they shared eye contact, then Raphtalia...

…

…

…

… Kissed Naofumi. It was just once, but it was all she could hope for at that time. The first time she kissed him without forcing it. Naofumi was surprised, but... pleasantly. Raphtalia must have really been tired, because she then fell asleep right on him. Her head rested on his chest, and Naofumi was forced to sleep under her for the night. He sighed.

"What a pain... But, it's a pain I don't really mind baring..."


	3. Ch 3: Intertwined

Hi there! This chapter contains a lemon, so be warned if you're among the respected "non-lewders" of the Shield Hero community. I am not a graphic writer, but this chapter will contain sex between Naofumi and Raphtalia. Now then, let's get to it.

_Quite some time after fighting the Zombie Dragon and treating Raphtalia's burns, traveling to an unknown town._

Having recovered from her burns, Raphtalia had taken to organizing the gang's merchandise into categories. Trinkets, gems, decorations, amulets... All of it made by Lord Naofumi. They were all so beautiful and unique. Raphtalia remembered a conversation they'd had, when Naofumi had given her a bracelet. She always wore it, even now. It was a reminder of his kindness and generosity, buried deep as it may have been. She glanced at Naofumi, who was driving the carriage. Filo was happily pulling the wntire thing. Raphtalia noticed she wasn't getting sick. It had been some time since they'd gotten the carriage, but usually Raphtalia still felt a bt queasy. Naofumi must have been secretly making sure she was having a comfortable ride. She blushed at the thought.

Night came, and the three were setting up for bed. Filo, as always, collapsed immediately from a day's hard work. Raphtalia, left on guard duty, had many things on her mind. She was still going through the events with the Zombie Dragon in her mind and how scared she had been... Scared to lose Lord Naofumi. It had brought her to tears many a night, but now it was reassuring to know not even something like that had been able to take her master down. She felt more at ease, knowing he was as tough as he was. In her thoughts, she didn't notice a hand on her shoulders. But a whisper broke her out of her trance.

"... phtalia..." brushed past her ears. She flinched and turned to see Naofumi sitting next to her. His hair was a mess, even more than usual, and he was visibly tired.

"Lord Naofumi, you must go back to sleep. You look half-dead", Raphtalia pleaded. But, unlike most times, Naofumi refused to listen.

"No, Raphtalia. I have something I need to speak to you about. First, are you sure all of your burns are healed? Nothing hurts?" he asked. Always first to worry for others. That was Lord Naofumi for you.

"I'm perfectly fine, Lord Naofumi. Not a fiber in my being is in pain", Raphtalia reassured him. Naofumi bent forward slightly, sighing.

"Good. Then, onto the real matter at hand... Raphtalia. Ever since our fight with the Zombie Dragon, I've been having thoughts I never considered having before. I've been pushing them aside for a while, but I've come to only see them more and more often in my head. It's embarrassing to say, but they've been about you exclusively, Raphtalia", Naofumi explained. The young woman blushed furiously. She was on Lord Naofumi's mind so often? He must really have cared...

"That battle truly had me shaken in many ways. However, recently the most apparent way is how I see you, Raphtalia. I'm... I'm no longer able to see you as a child. I've been trying, for the sake of my sanity and your safety, but I cannot help seeing you as a woman anymore. You truly are beautiful, Raphtalia, and I've been a stubborn fool for not seeing it sooner." That was all she'd wanted to hear, all this time. She threw herself into his arms, weeping uncontrollably, blurting out unintelligible nonsense. Naofumi stroked her hair, remembering the times he calmed her in the dead of night when she would scream for her parents. Though now, he was the reason she was crying. Crying of joy, that is. Raphtalia lifted her head.

"Lord Naofumi, I-"

"Allow me to take the lead this time, Raphtalia. You've worked hard enough, haven't you?" he whispered. His lips locked with hers, her tears still flowing down. Once again, she felt her body melt into his. As he laid her on the ground, she glared him directly in the eye. His expression was of shame, likely due to his inexperience with women. Raphtalia, though, was not much better off. She may act on instinct as a demi-human, but in the hands of Lord Naofumi, she was as weak as any maiden in love. She could barely muster the energy to speak.

"L-Lord N-Naofumi..." Her breathing was exhausted and her face was as red as a Balloon. "... Please, be gentle with me..." she gasped. Naofumi laughed briefly.

"With your strength, I should probably be the one saying that. But here goes anyway", he said, lowering himself onto her. He begun kissing Raphtalia's neck. She was letting out high-pitched gasps at every turn. She briefly pushed him.

"W-what if Filo wakes up?" she inquired. Naofumi smirked devilishly.

"That won't be happening anytime soon. I spiked her food with a sleeping potion meant for a dragon twice the size of the Zombie. She's out cold for at least two hours", he said.

"Drugging children... You really are the worst, Lord Naofumi..." Raphtalia tried, poorly hiding her bliss. Naofumi sat up on his knees.

"Does that make you want to stop, then?" he asked smugly. Raphtalia shot up and tackled him to the ground.

"Heavens, no! It makes me more excited to know Lord Naofumi has ensured us a moment alone!" she declared, slowly undoing the buttons on her top. She opened up her cloth, revealing her slave crest, and along with it her impressive cleavage. Naofumi blushed at the sight, making Raphtalia smile.

"So they do excite you..." she sighed with relief. Naofumi, more with exasperation.

"Of course they do, I'm a man. Now come on, at this pace we're going to run out of time", he said, immediately regretting his words. Raphtalia threw off her leather chest plate and undershirt in one swift motion, revealing her magnificient breasts underneath. Naofumi realized they'd never shopped for a bra for her, since he hadn't realized how she'd grown. She descended onto him, crashing her lips into his violently. However, Naofumi was able to withstand her oral assault this time, as he was prepared and his defense actually outclassed her offense, allowing his tingue to overwhelm hers, much to both of their surprise. Raphtalia moaned weakly as she was wrestled into submission, and she soon found herself under Naofumi again. His face was hungry, and his hands were on the hunt.

Naofumi's palm landed on one of Raphtalia's bountiful breasts, roughly grabbing it in a wide grip.

"Kya!" she let out, covering her mouth in embarrassment. However, Naofumi had already heard what he needed to. It seemed like he needed to be rough with her, as she was unbelievably enduring. He grabed on with both hands, kneading her mounds with pleasure. Raphtalia continued to let out blissful sounds that only encouraged Naofumi to continue. However, eventually it came time for them to move forward. Raphtalia was at a breaking point, and Naofumi was nearing his, too. The demi-human discreetly pointed to her nether region.

"L-Lord Naofumi, if you'd please... hurry..." she managed. Even here, she spoke as eloquently as any noble. Nay, her composure was far beyond those snot-nosed bastards. She was, in Naofumi's eyes, a true lady. And who was he to deny a lady's request? He removed Raphtalia's dress and found her soaked.

"You're absolutely sure about this..." he asked once more. Raphtalia nodded with a smile she'd never given before, for she'd never felt happiness like this. Naofumi removed his trousers. His member, slightly above the average, was at full atention and about to burst. _This is not going to take long for either of us_, Naofumi thought. And that was fine for him. It wasn't about the action, but the meaning behind it. Once again, they'd put their trust into each other and form a new pact, not of blood, but of seed. Naofumi plunged into her, and Raphtalia's screams of pleasure painted the night skies with the colors of the rainbow, at least in their heads.

…

…

…

… "I feel filthy..." Naofumi remarked, laying down next to his partner. Both of them were exhausted.

"I hear it's normal, Lord Naofumi. But what we did, it was perfectly normal as well. A man and a woman..." Raphtalia started, but her blush and shame over her words stopped her. However, Naofumi understood her well enough.

"We need to break this news to Filo at some point", Naofumi remarked once more. Raphtalia's eyes shot open with fear. However, she quickly calmed down.

"She'll be thrilled to know, I'm sure", Raphtalia reassured him, slowly inching closer and closer to her sword. She would sleep with her eyes open. Naofumi was confused.


	4. Ch 4: All She'd Wanted To Hear

The following morning, Naofumi and Raphtalia prepared to break the news of their changing relationship to Filo. Naofumi, unaware of Filo's jealous tendencies, was simply preparing for the embarrassment. Raphtalia, on the other hand, was mentally preparing to defend herself if it came down to it. She knew Filo was very possessive, and while she may not have outright loved Naofumi as a man, she could be very unreasonable. Raphtalia knew she was about to come off very selfish, wishing to keep Naofumi to herself even more than before. But she was resolved to stand up for herself.

Naofumi shook Filo awake, but to no avail. Instead, the massive bird caught him in her wings and hugged him like a plush toy(Raphatlia could swear she heard a squeak out of him). Unknowingly, Raphtalia's face immediately switched from fright to annoyance. It had developed into a reflex at this point. Naofumi struggled out of Filo's grasp and shook her again. This time, Filo woke up.

"Huh? What is it, Master? Is it breakfast time?" she asked. Naofumi chuckled.

"Yes, Filo. Breakfast time."

Eating breakfast, Naofumi and Raphtalia were uncomfortably silent. Filo was too involved in her food to pay attention. Eventually, Raphtalia had had enough of the silent treatment and whispered to Naofumi, "We need to tell her, Lord Naofumi. It won't do us any good to delay it." Naofumi nodded. He figured it was his job to break the news.

"Filo. Me and Raphtalia have something to tell you. We'd appreciate it if you listened closely", he said firmly.

"Ok!" the bird chirped happily. She never ceased eating, however.

"You see, for a long time now, I've seen both Raphtalia and you as daughters of sorts. I raised both of you, and I've seen you grow into admirable people. However, when it comes to Raphtalia, I'm no longer able to see her as a daughter. It's come to a point where I love her as a woman", he explained. Raphtalia subconciously leaned on his shoulder, making his cheeks burn a little. Filo stopped eating. A piece of meat fell out of her beak. Raphtalia immediately sat back up. Naofumi looked around, confused. "Hm? What is it, you two?" Filo looked at them in shock.

"F-Filo?" Raphtalia tried meekly. Filo popped into her human form. She was pouting and a few tears were forming in her eyes. Naofumi stood up. He didn't realize the news would affect her this way.

"So... Master doesn't... love Filo?" she whined.

"That's not it, Filo", Raphtalia said. "It's just... Lord Naofumi and I... our relationship has changed, for the better in my eyes. I felt miserable every time he treated me like a child, because I felt for him strongly. And he's finally reciprocated my feelings. He still loves you very much, in the way he's always loved you. Isn't that right, Lord Naofumi?" she asked. Naofumi rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, that. More or less. In any case, Filo, we're still going to stay a team. Nothing's going to change drastically, if at all, for you. We're still going to eat, fight and travel together. You're not being excluded or anything," he reassured her. Filo pondered for a moment.

"Ok. Then Filo will love Master as a woman too!" she announced.

"Eh?" Raphtalia let out.

"That's not where I wanted this conversation to go", Naofumi remarked. "Filo, I'll make this easy for you: no. That love is only between two people. I cannot have it with multiple people", Naofumi tried to put his words in a way a child like Filo would understand. Luckily, she did.

"Ok! Then I will love Master as a father!" she squealed. Raphtalia sighed with relief. She latched onto Naofumi's arm and nuzzled his cheek.

"Isn't that great, Lord Naofumi? Now everything's in order!" she squeaked. Filo felt annoyed.

"But no touchy-feely with me here!" she yelled, turning into bird form. She felt more imposing than usual. Raphtalia separated from Naofumi immediately.

"Understood!" she said hastily. Naofumi felt relieved above all. He'd gotten over another major hangup, all thanks to Raphtalia. He wanted to thank her somehow.

It got dark out, and the crew had gone to sleep. Naofumi was keeping watch, but he was planning something. He had recently acquired a new shield called the "Surveillance Shield", which allowed him to release a small ball of light that would flicker and make noise if something threatening came into its range. He tried it out, and sure enough, the light flew out of the gem in the centre of the shield. It started to move around in a small circle around their camp. A small bird flew by, but the ball didn't react. Naofumi figured a small animal wasn't considered threatening in this case. He smirked.

He snuck towards Raphtalia's sleeping bag. He saw her armor on the ground next to her. He quietly lifted the covers of her bag. She was wearing her clothes to bed. A slight dissapointment to Naofumi, but that's not what he was here for. He got into the bag, facing his lover. He admired her for a moment, but not for long since she woke up to feeling stuffy. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing his black hair and green eyes inches from her face. She was about to scream but Naofumi covered her mouth, shushing her. She was blushing deeply. Naofumi felt like a pervert. But he powered through his shame. He didn't want Raphtalia to be the only one expressing her needs.

"Rrd Nffum!" Raphtalia mumbled into his palm.

"Calm down, Raphtalia. I just... wanted to see you. Alone." Upon hearing those words, she stopped struggling. Her eyes grew wide and her ears folded back in embarrassment. Naofumi removed his hand from her mouth.

"A-Are you sure? I'm not decent..." she muttered, looking away from him. Naofumi noticed the distinct gap in her blouse around her chest. He saw her crest and it made him uncomfortable. He didn't want to look at it. _"I'll have that removed one day..." _he thought. But for now, he wrapped his arms tightly around Raphtalia. Their foreheads touched. Naofumi could feel a little heat on hers.

"You're hot. Are you sick?" he asked. Raphtalia smiled.

"No, it's just a little stuffy in the sleeping bag", she remarked. Naofumi paid no mind. He was right where he wanted to be. He tightened his hold, even.

"Then it's a warmth I want you to always feel. I really... have been foolish. But maybe it was for the best. Mistakes exist to be learned from, after all. And my greatest one yet was ignoring your feelings, Raphtalia. Once again, I'm really sorry." Raphtalia enveloped him in her arms as well. He could feel her hands against his back. They were small, but they carried a lot of weight. And they were very gentle. He whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Raphtalia."

…

…

…

… "That was All I Ever Wanted To Hear... Naofumi."

… "Iwatani..."

… "Iwatani, then..."


	5. Ch 5: Ventures

"Iwatani!" Raphtalia whispered over the dying flame of the campfire. The nights were getting hotter, but it was still as dark out as ever. Naofumi was still not used to Raphtalia calling him that, but it was anything but uncomfortable. Every time she did, his heart skipped a beat. Raphtalia sat down next to him, sweating. It seemed to be hot indeed. She had shed her armor and opened her undershirt but she was still feeling toasty. She fanned herself with her hand.

"What's up Raphtalia?" Naofumi inquired. It was rare to see Raphtalia complain or display discomfort. Most of the time she simply endured most things. He found it admirable.

"I would like to ask you something", she said. "With the Pope beaten, how do you feel, having learned that everything was set up from the start for you to be an outcast? Aren't you angry?" Raphtalia asked him. Of course it did. Naofumi was furious that he was never even going to get a chance to begin with. However...

"It's much worse than everything being the result of them despising me as a person. Everything worked out because I was set up to fail. And besides..." he turned to face Raphtalia. "... I wouldn't have met you otherwise. I would not have it any other way. Had I started like every other hero, I would probably be as deluded and arrogant as them. But because I was cast aside and kicked down, I bought you, raised you, healed you and you healed me. Now I have a partner in my life whom I would not exchange for anything in the world." His high words embarrassed the modest Raphtalia.

"With that said, I'd like to ask YOU something, Raphtalia. About your slave crest. Do you still see it as necessary, or don't you think it's time we got rid of it?" Naofumi asked bluntly. Raphtalia shook her head violently.

"N-No! I can't! It's a symbol of my trust in you and your trust in me! I could not destroy something so-"

"Raphtalia, we are lovers now. I think it's hardly reasonable to say we don't trust each other. I know for a fact you won't leave me under any circumstances, and I know for even more certain that I would not lift a finger if it was to hurt you in any way. Do you not feel the same?" Naofumi asked rhetorically.

"Of course I do!" Raphtalia answered vehemently.

"Then why do you insist on keeping it?" Naofumi pressed.

"I-It reminds me of when you took care of me...?" Raphtalia tried.

"Your ball doesn't?" Naofumi didn't believe her one bit. Something was up.

"Ugh..." Raphtalia turned her gaze away. She was blushing and looked uncomfortable. It was kind of out there, but Naofumi had a hunch.

"... Is it your... thing?" Naofumi asked carefully. Raphtalia's nervous swallow and slight flinch told him he was correct. Raphtalia had developed a kink relating to the slave crest. Naofumi sighed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. If you'd just said so I wouldn't have even brought this up. Didn't you say something about a symbol of trust?" Naofumi was feeling annoyed.

"W-Well... WHAT ABOUT YOU, IWATANI?" Raphtalia asked in retort. He wasn't expecting this sort of direction, but he was ready for it. He pondered for a while. This was an important matter for them as a couple.

"Hmm... For the most part, aggressive women. You know, the ones who come on to you really hard. It makes me feel wanted, you know?" he said nonchalantly.

"Wow, Iwatani's able to talk about this so maturely..." Raphtalia said enviously. "W-Well, I have to admit, the pain part of the slave curse is not what interests me. It's more the feeling of being under someone's control..." she muttered half-audibly.

"_So she's a submissive type, huh..."_ Naofumi deduced. He sighed with relief. He would have been concerned if she was a masochist. Then, Naofumi noticed a problem. Both of them liked the other party being aggressive. Naofumi could absolutely understand where Raphtalia's preferences had come from. He had been very controlling and strict during her early development. Since she quickly grew to love him, that controlling behavior likely mixed with her feelings. He explained this to Raphtalia, who was still averting his gaze. Naofumi sighed, approaching her.

"Raphtalia", he said. He took her face in his hands and turned her to face him, "look at me." Their faces were inches away from each other. Raphtalia was nervous and blushing like a tomato.

"Y-Yes?" she managed. She was too embarrassed to say his name. He stared right into her eyes, drilling deep into her. Every second was both frightening and wonderful for Raphtalia.

"We'll take turns, alright? Neither of us is naturally aggressive. However, I want you to enjoy our times together. So we'll take turns being dominant and submissive. How does that sound?" Naofumi suggested. He let go of her face. She no longer looked away. She had calmed down and took a moment to think through Naofumi's request.

"Understood. I think it's a lovely idea, Iwatani!" she chirped. Her smile was something Naofumi treasured above most things. He would not let her down.

"Iwatani..." Raphtalia continued. Naofumi looked in her direction. She was crawling towards him. She pinned him to the ground. This felt familiar in some way. Her breathing was heavy. "I'll be aggressive this time, so please relax. Let Raphtalia take care of you..." she sighed. Her blushing, aroused face was a lot for Naofumi to handle. She looked at him like the most precious thing in the world.

"_Yep, this is definitely my fetish"_, Naofumi thought to himself. Raphtalia sat up, undoing what was left of her undershit and tossed it aside. They had bought her a bra since last time, but that was swiftly discarded as well. She took his wrist and brought his hand to her breast. He subconsciously squeezed. Raphtalia moaned quietly as she lowered herself onto him. Passionate kissing, although a regular activity for the two, had always been exhilirating to Raphtalia. She had gotten much better at it, but was still not able to wrestle Naofumi's tongue down due to his high defence. Except this time. Naofumi, being in the submissive position, decided to play the part and allowed Raphtalia to overwhelm him just this once. This excited her further. She cupped his face, borderline eating his mouth. She eventually separated from him, a thick line of saliva dripping from both of their lips.

Raphtalia's eyes were filled with rapture. She dove back down, leaving hungry marks on Naofumi's neck. Some even had bite marks attached. Naofumi pretended that her biting hurt, urging Raphtalia to continue. However, urging her too far held consequences. She tore his shirt apart. Bits of cloth flew around them as Raphtalia worshipped Naofumi's body with kisses and licks. He was reaching his breaking point at breakneck pace. This was one kind of endurance he would have to improve.

"R-Raphtalia... I'm not going to last long..." he managed under his burdened breath. She heard his plead and proceeded south. Swiftly removing his pants, Raphtalia found his member at painful attention. Her grip could barely dent it. This told Raphtalia just how attractive she was to him. This puashed her to give him a rubbing he could only call godly. It was not long before Naofumi burst, and Raphtalia caught his discharge with her breasts. She scooped up every single drop and swallowed his liquids with gusto. She licked her lips, hoping to taste him again soon enough. Naofumi was exhausted, laying on the ground, his limbs spread wide. Raphtalia covered him up and put her own clothes back on, though leaving her shirt open to remind him of what lied underneath.

"How was it... Iwatani?" she said, whispering his name into his ear. This was Raphtalia? The very same Raphtalia? Naofumi was almost scared. But there was only one thing on his mind.

"You set the bar really fucking high, you know..."


	6. Ch 6: In Doubts

***Author's notes: I want to make some corrections/clarifications here. It's come to my dumb ass' attention that Naofumi is actually his given name, and Iwatani is his surname. So let's just pretend Raphtalia has been calling him Naofumi this whole time and I can avoid shameful seppuku. Second, the lack of Filo in my chapters. To be honest, I find her character to be mostly annoying, and as such I haven't really included her or made her prominent. This is also because this story is focused on Naofumi and Raphtalia and their romance. However, I will attempt to include her a bit more in the few chapters I'll still be writing for this story. Aight, back to the fluff.**

It had been a long day. Naofumi had once again squeezed good money out of a village ridden with decease. However, one thing was bothering him. Previously, Raphtalia's dislike of his cruel attitude towards clients was pointless, since all he was aiming for was his own benefit. But now, with their love blossoming, Naofumi had started to consider her words more carefully. He looked at the bag of silver coins he had received from the village and felt his heart drop.

_ "Is she going to think lowly of me because of this?"_

Naofumi put the bag away, out of sight. He looked back, seeing Raphtalia brush her hair with a brush he'd made for her from spare materials. She seemed enamored with the trinket, but Naofumi's attention was not on her face, but on her mind. He wondered if she was hiding her discontent from him, and whether it would affect their relationship.

It soon got dark and Naofumi lit up a campfire. Filo poofed into her human form and plopped next to him, leaning on his side. Naofumi instinctively patted her head, making Filo hum contently. However, it was her time to go to sleep and Naofumi tucked her in. He then turned his attention to Raphtalia, who was keeping watch. The fire's light reflected off her armored boots. He looked at her endearingly, admiring her diligent attitude. She was making small rounds around the camp, something Naofumi didn't need to do because of his Surveillance Shield. Each step she took was a reminder of how hard she worked for his sake, and every step made him question his morals more and more. He wondered if he truly was good enough for Raphtalia.

It soon came time to switch shifts and Raphtalia came to wake Naofumi up, only to find him awake and sitting at the fire, looking depressed. She crouched down and gave him a worried look.

"What's wrong, Naofumi?" she asked carefully. He sighed, figuring it was no use bottling it up.

"Raphtalia... I've been wondering if... if I really deserve to be with you."

"What?! Naofumi, I must repeat I'm the one who confessed to you, and I shall decide if you are, and you sincerely are, deserving of me!" Raphtalia placed her hand on his shoulder and faced him.

"I've just... been wondering if the way I deal with rewards puts you off. I know you dislike the way I do things, but now it's starting to bother me..." he said, lowering his head. Raphtalia lifted it back up, holding his cheek softly.

"Does a stain ruin a shield's worth in battle?" she asked him. "I've been clear about how I dislike your cruelty. However, if it were to change everything about you, I would rather you not change at all, Naofumi. Please, don't let it affect your self-image." Naofumi smiled a genuine smile, a rare sight for Raphtalia. She cherished it and carved it into her memory. She shuffled closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm eternally glad I have you to lean on, Naofumi. I know you're the one thing this world can't take away from me..."

"I wish I could put my feelings into words like yours, Raphtalia. But all I can really say..." Naofumi fell asleep mid-sentence, but to Raphtalia it was blatantly clear what he was going to say. They supported each other through that night.

The next day the group arrived in a town known for its relaxing spas. They'd been on the road for a long time, and Naofumi decided they needed a night of true rest, not on-the-grass rest. They entered an inn and found out there was a sauna attached to the building. Raphtalia blushed ever so slightly before realizing it wasn't mixed, and then sighed in relief/dissapointment. Although she had seen Naofumi undressed plenty of times, there was something special to her about places like saunas and hot springs. That night, Raphtalia sat down in the sauna. It was empty, and she sat in the corner, throwing water onto the heated rocks every so often. She fell into deep thought.

_"Naofumi's been more distant lately. I wonder what's going on? Is he tired? No, he just developed newer, better stamina elixirs we all drink regularly. Is he still hung up on his own faults? Or... Oh no! Do I not excite him anymore?!"_

Raphtalia sat up straight to examine herself. It wasn't as if any of her points of appeal had gone away. Her hair was as silky smooth as it ever was thanks to the brush he'd made for her. Her skin was unblemished and soft to the touch. Opening up her towel slightly, Raphtalia wondered if it was about her chest, and whether he found her too small. He'd expressed his like for larger breasts in the past and Raphtalia had been glad for her figure then. But now she wondered if she'd become complacent and lazy. Had she been slacking on her diet? Had she been overworking herself to a point where her body fat was declining? She checked her stomach, noticing she was still as fit as ever. Checking her buttocks, she felt a soft pushback. Running her hands down her legs, she felt not a single strand of hair and only porcelaine skin down to the tips of her toes. She ran her fingers through her tail. It was bushy and smooth. Naofumi rarely delighted in her animal features, but it seemed to please him greatly when those times came.

Finding no other noticeable flaws in herself, Raphtalia concluded it must have been her breasts. But having completed her growth period, it would take time for her breasts to grow. She held them, frowning at what she deemed their lack of size. They felt rather firm, yet they had a softness to them. Naofumi's rough grip had often times made her feel like a stress toy(which she didn't mind). Raphtalia, worried about her diminishing appeal in his eyes, resolved to ask him directly. After all, he had been upfront about his feelings recently, so she felt it proper to do the same. Casting one more splash of water onto the rocks, she enjoyed the heat and then showered.

Heading up to their room, wrapped in her towel, Raphtalia received many adoring gazes from adventurers and locals. However, she paid no mind as the one gaze she yearned for needed to be reassured. Opening the door to their room, Raphtalia did not account for Naofumi's presence and bumped into him upon closing the door. He had also returned from the sauna, and the two freshly washed lovers stared at each other. Somehow, the towels made everything more erotic than any of their shared nights in the outdoors.

"N-Naofumi!" Raphtalia squeaked.

"R-Raphtalia!" Naofumi gasped.

Naofumi's gaze was firmly planted on Raphtalia's chest swelling out of the tightly wrapped towel. Raphtalia, in the meantime, was focused on his midsection, refined to befit a tank like him. Raphtalia, upon instinct, threw her arms around Naofumi and hugged him to avoid eye contact. However, this only escalated the situation as her breasts pressed up against his chest, causing Naofumi a mix of pleasurable discomfort. Confused, he simply reciprocated the embrace, throwing his arms around her. His bulky arms, however, did not serve to slow down Raphtalia's emotions as his biceps pressed against her arms. They separated, knwoing full well this was not going to slow down otherwise.

"Y-You look great!" Naofumi blurted. It was unlike him to lose nerve, but these situations can crack the hardest of shells.

"I-I would be inclined to say the same about you!" Raphtalia panicked. Her breathing was frantic and heated. His abs called to her. Naofumi was the first to break the awkward cycle.

"Raphtalia, would you sit down with me? I have something to talk about?" Raphtalia looked up in surprise, but nodded nontheless. They sat on the bed, a slight distance from each other.

"I would actually want to ask something first, Naofumi." It had been quite a while, but her saying his name made his heart throb every time still. "You've been very distant recently and I was worried if you were growing bored of me." Naofumi turned his head in shock, placing his hands on her bare shoulders. Raphtalia blushed at his sudden advance.

"You're the last thing I could ever grow bored of, Raphtalia! I've just... Even though we talked about it before, I've been bothered by my unsavory attitude towards the people we help. I remembered the time after I duelled that clown Motoyasu and how you helped me. I had forgotten how much better, and worth saving, this world felt back then. I'm sorry I let t hat feeling slip. I'll try to act more benevolent from now on. I realize some of these people don't have much, so all we can do is help. I was only looking out for myself..."

"Not just yourself, Naofumi. Had you not been strict about your rewards, Filo and I would also be starving, sick and struggling. I've expressed my view poorly, Naofumi. What I mean is, when we are not hurting for resources, please practice empathy. However, whenever we are lacking, you should not feel ashamed to put yourself and your party first. Express the needs of our party to our clients, and I'm sure they'll understand. I'm sorry to cause you such ache..." Raphtalia fell in his arms, holding back a small amount of tears.

Naofumi took her words to heart. He had thought she hated that part of him. His relief was immense. So immense that, upon feeling it in full, he in turn collapsed and they fell backwards onto the bed.

"Emotions can be very powerful, Raphtalia... Watch what you make me feel, because at times it can be overwhelming..."

"Likewise, Naofumi. Not a moment goes by that I don't feel like fainting when you are with me..."


	7. Ch 7: Nature

Naofumi's party had been working themselves to the bone once again, trying to make a living. You'd think after what happened at Cal Mira his life would be easier. But he had found himself out of funds once again. However, after a long period of time and hard work, they found themselves financially stable once again.

Naofumi had kept his thoughts to himself, but he had been truly terrified during the battle with Glass. Not for his own safety, but the thought of losing Raphtalia and Filo made him shiver. And with Rishia joining the crew, he now had one more person to worry for. However, he also had one more person to rely on. It was a double-edged sword, adding members.

Speaking of Rishia, Naofumi felt a small break was necessary, if only to get Rishia familiarized with the rest of the party. He knew just where to take them. The hot springs they'd visited after the plant incident were a perfect spot to relax and teambuild. However, Rishia seemed reluctant.

"Fue?! Me, in a hot spring with Lord Naofumi? Impossible!" she screamed. Naofumi sighed, defeated.

"You don't have to come into the springs with us, the point was to get you closer to our group so we can work together better."

"R-Raphtalia, are you alright with going in with hi-?" Rishia asked, unaware of their relationship.

"Absolutely. We are a couple, after all."

"... Fue?" Rishia let out confusedly. But to her, it made sense now that she looked at them.

Arriving at the hot springs, Rishia had decided not to enter the springs with them. Her innocence would be for Itsuki to shatter, and no one else. She stayed in the room reserved for the party. Naofumi, Raphtalia and Filo headed to the springs. Raphtalia received many adoring glances along the way, but those same gazes were soon broken as Naofumi walked past. Raphtalia felt warm. It was as if he was protecting her, even here...

Entering the springs, Raphtalia remembered the last time they'd been at the springs, and how she'd undressed for him. His reaction back then was practical and focused on her scrapes and wounds. She wondered if this time would be different. They sat down with a near-simultaneous sigh of relief and sank into the warm waters. Raphtalia noticed the sign she'd seen back then. It still spoke of the spring's powers of love. Raphtalia giggled, remembering how desperate she had been back then, and she was happy she didn't need some stupid spring's power to make her dream come true. She then turned her attention to Naofumi. She slowly scooted her way across the pool and settled next to him as if her advance wasn't obvious. Filo was swimming around, enjoying the warm water. Raphtalia leaned on Naofumi's shoulder, hoping for a reaction. But nothing came. He was sleeping. Raphtalia frowned, hoping he wasn't going to sleep long. In the meantime, she would make the most of the spring.

Naofumi woke up rather soon, stretching a decade's worth of stress out of his body. His shoudlers slumped back onto the edge of the pool and he opened his eyes. He saw Filo pointing to some birds flying in the sky excitedly, and Raphtalia stretching. The towel clung to her body, but it was hanging rather low. Most of her chest was visible. She saw Naofumi staring and winked nonchalantly, flashing a small smirk in his direction. She started scooting closer to him.

"You know, it almost feels like you're crafting scenarios specifically to get me wrapped in a towel, Naofumi."

"Can you blame me? Besides, there's more reason to come here than just some fantasy of mine. I really do want everyone to get closer, especially Rishia since she's new." Raphtalia leaned on Naofumi's chest, a hand on his pecs.

"Let's stop talking about that for a second and just enjoy what the two of us have. It's been a long time since we've had time like this..." Raphtalia's head rested on Naofumi's chest, her eyes closed. He wrapped his arms around her, a smile forcing its way onto his often scowling face.

"You've become really selfish... Did I raise you wrong?" he muttered. Raphtalia pouted.

"I thought we were done with that topic."

"A parent never stops worrying."

"I AM NOT YOUR-" Raphtalia started, but Naofumi silenced her with a kiss. A few seconds passed and he separated.

"Good thing I'm not your parent, then." Raphtalia was speechless, red as a sunset and immeasurably happy. She headbutted him weakly.

"You're mean..." she muttered. "... I'll get you back for this..."

At night, when everyone was asleep, Raphtalia snuck into Naofumi's bed. She slipped under the covers and laid on top of him. She smirked briefly and whispered into his ear.

"Master Naofumi..." Though mostly a whisper, there was a hint of sound in her words. Naofumi woke up in semi-shock and saw Raphtalia's face. Her nose touched his, and her half-closed eyes were drilling into him. It was one of the rare moments when Naofumi got flustered.

"R-Raphtalia? Wh-What are you-" A finger silenced his protest. Raphtalia's hair was slowly circling him in a chestnut curtain. It was painfully obvious Raphtalia wanted attention. Just how much of it did she need, though? They'd snuggled for hours in the hot springs earlier. Naofumi's mind raced as Raphtalia lovingly stared down at him.

"I just wanted a look at you... Well, that's not entirely true." Whispering was the only way not to cause chaos in the room, but Raphtalia found it difficult not to speak out loud her affections. Naofumi, in turn, was having trouble understanding her whimsy. Usually they shared moments like this in the evening, before bedtime. It was the perfect time for it, and they'd often be tired enough to fall asleep on, next to or at least near each other. But in the middle of the night?

"Raphtalia, what's up with you? It's the dead of night, why not wait until morning?" Naofumi was feigning frustration to cover up his embarrassment. Raphtalia smirked genty, wrapping his arms around his neck. She rested her head next to his, her lips up against his ears.

"It's been too long since we've been like this. I've been feeling lonely lately, not sleeping next to you, Naofumi. It feels like I can bare ever shorter times apart from you. I've been feeling sick when I don't know when you'll return from errands, I've found myself imagining times like this during battle, and I've been..." Raphtalia could not quite finish her final embarrassing confession, and simply blushed, looking down. Naofumi was starting to understand what was going on. Raphtalia was, after all, part animal. Naofumi scolded himself for not remembering such an important factor. No, it probably just didn't occur to him because Raphtalia was so much like a regular human.

"Raphtalia, I think I know what you're going through. You've experienced this once before, haven't you? That night, when you forced yourself on me..."

"Please do not remind me of such shameful memories..." she said, looking away. Naofumi grabbed her chin gently and turned her eyes back to him.

"It's natural, Raphtalia. You should not be ashamed of it something you couldn't control. In fact, it serves as proof of how far you've come since then. You've been able to contain yourself around me even in your times of need." Raphtalia smiled weakly, tightening her hold on her lover. She whispered into his ear again.

"... But I'm done holding back now..." Naofumi pushed her back and she frowned.

"Control yourself for one more day, Raphtalia. I'm sorry, but we cannot do that with everyone here." Naofumi tried his best to reason with her. He was glad she was so agreeable. After all, there's very few things more out of control than an animal in heat.


	8. Ch 8: Balance

Hello there, everyone. Firstly, I'm very sorry about the out-of-nowhere hiatus. I've been dealing with subsequent deaths just outside the immediate family, so understandably I haven't been in the mood to write. However, that's not an excuse not to keep you posted. This fanfic blew up in ways I never thought would be possible, so my reaction to the support has been slow. This story is anything but dead, but I don't think it'll be long before I start on something new. After all, there's only so many lemons/fluffs I can write before I get bored, even if it's about my favorite fictional character of all time, Raphtalia. But for now, I'm back and so is this fic. Hope that's all you wanted to hear.

Naofumi sent Filo and Rishia out on an excuse he felt was flimsy. However, much to his surprise, Filo bit into it and dragged Rishia out with her, waving bye to Naofumi and Raphtalia, who was sitting on her bed, feigning sickness. Naofumi's excuse not to go with Filo was, of course, to stay behind and take care of Raphtalia. He sat next to her on the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder, eliciting a sharp gasp from her.

"It's gotten that bad, huh. Raphtalia, I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier. You must have gone through a lot of pain throughout the last few days."

"I-It's alright, Naofumi... Just... Just please, hurry while we still have time..." Raphtalia managed through her burdened breathing and jumbled thoughts. All she could seem to focus on was Naofumi and how much she desired him. She felt her body temperature rising, but it didn't come with the usual headache or weakness that a fever did. Instead, it was raising her adrenaline levels and nearly moving her body for her. She gritted her teeth, prompting Naofumi to act. There was no time to be wasted. He pinned Raphtalia down against the bed. Her pupils were dilated and drilled holes into his own.

"Raphtalia..." Naofumi said apologetically. To Raphtalia, words were nothing but an obstacle now. An obstacle standing between her and Naofumi's union as woman and man. She violently wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled, crashing his mouth against hers. Muffled gasps and pained groans filled the room. Their kiss was short-lived and unnecessary by that point. Raphtalia swiftly threw off her undershirt and skirt. What little embarrassment she might have harbored was gone. This feeling needed to stop, and Naofumi was the only one who could stop it. She stared into his eyes, pleading him determinedly. Naofumi, much more slowly but in just as much haste, removed his clothing. He loomed over her naked body like a predator watching its prey. He, however, felt more like prey at that moment. When he dove in, would he be devoured? Would he be defiled by this horny animal? He pushed those thoughts aside, putting his faith in the one person who'd done the very same thing for him.

Naofumi's entry was quick and precise. Raphtalia squealed as silently as she could, only alerting half of the inn to their actions. While he continued, Naofumi saw that Raphtalia was still reserved. It frustrated him. It was clear she was happy. But she never showed it. He got close to her ear and whispered.

"What's the matter? You're keeping quiet, aren't you happy?" he asked her. She gasped in shock, tightening her hold on him.

"That's not true! I couldn't be happier. Naofumi, you... I'm happy enough just being with you. I need nothing more, really..." she said.

"Happy enough? No such thing for you, Raphtalia. Nothing in this cursed world is enough for you. But damn it all if I'm not going to give you EVERYTHING!" Naofumi punctuated his finals word with a particularly forceful thrust, breaking Raphtalia's shell apart. She opened her eyes and screamed out so loudly that people on the other side of town could hear her. They were both spent. They lied side by side in bed, facing each other under the covers. Raphtalia was blushing madly.

"Geez, making me scream like that... You're so mean..." She was avoiding his gaze and trying to cover her face with the sheet.

"Raphtalia, since coming to this world, I've had little happiness thrust my way. I've learned to fully embrace what I do get from this world, however. And you are the greatest gift I could have ever received. I've enjoyed every second of our shared time and it's wrong that you're only 'happy enough'. I want you to be completely happy. So happy that nothing could ever be added. So please, don't keep things from me and be honest with me when you're unhappy. Because any little thing that bothers you warrants my full attention, and I hope you feel the same." Raphtalia was awestruck. She had always wanted such a relationship with Naofumi, but now that it was here, she had no idea how to act when he showed genuine love for her. She pondered for a moment. It had never occurred to her how much he actually cared. Any little thing? Like, bugs? An unpleasant smell? A rude person? She had treated these things as things she should take on by herself. However, when something had bothered Naofumi, she had always rushed to fix it in any way she could. Only now did it occur to her that he was finally there. He finally felt the same as her.

…

… Raphtalia slowly started shedding tears. Her journey had reached its goal. Her love was fully reciprocated and she was having a hard time dealing with that. Naofumi wrapped his arms around her as comfort. She weeped into his chest with a wide, stupid smile on her face.

"Then..." she spoke. Naofumi looked down, completely off guard for what was coming. Raphtalia burst out from his embrace and started ranting.

"I don't like how you act close to everyone in the party! I want you to dedicate more attention to me than the others! I understand Filo requires a lot of care but we can all do our part instead of you doing all of it! I feel uncomfortable with you washing her, grooming her and patting her constantly! If you act like that around her, I want you to act more closely with me!" Raphtalia took a breath.

"Boy, you can be kind of jealous, huh? Sure, I'll do that" Naofumi agreed without hesitation. "But do you mean you want me to wash you, too?"

"YES!" Raphtalia shouted out, wagging her tail strongly enough to throw around their sheets. Steam erupted from her nose. "And I want to wash you, too!"

"Then, mind if I'm honest for a bit, too?" Naofumi asked. Raphtalia nodded aggressively, wanting to know what he'd kept from her.

"Don't take offense to this. I think you're already beyond beautiful" Naofumi said, causing Raphtalia to blush meekly and fiddle with her fingers, wearing a stupid grin. "But I think I'd like you to be a bit curvier. I know it'll get in the way of fighting, but if you think you can manage-"

"DEFINITELY! I knew you liked stouter girls, Naofumi!"

"I never said that. Don't go getting fat on me, it'll hinder your performance in battle." 

"THAT'S what you're worried about?" Raphtalia said, defeated.


	9. Ch 9: Security

Hello, everyone! This is going to be our final chapter with Naofumi and Raphtalia. It's been a blast, and I appreciate the immense amount of support I've received. Nearly a hundred followers and nearly thirty reviews is an insane amount I never thought some rando on could ever gather unless he was an exceptionally good writer, which I'm not. But, without further ado, let's get into it. Let's say goodbye to this fic in the only way I know how: fluff.

Raphtalia stumbled as she missed a strike onto a large deerlike monster. They'd been fighting for hours, but it wasn't the exhaustion that caused her to stagger. Ever since Naofumi had expressed his like for curvier women, Raphtalia had started eating more in order to put on more weight in her chest. However, the added weight messed with her muscle memory and caused her to make more mistakes, which was something Naofumi took notice of immediately. After their grinding session ended, he pulled Raphtalia aside.

"Raphtalia, what's wrong? You're making mistakes you haven't made in ages. You're losing your balance, your aim is weak and you tire so easily. Are you sick?" he asked, putting his forehead on hers. Raphtalia blushed from his proximity, stepping back.

"Even after all this time, you still get flustered when I get near you?" Naofumi asked worriedly. Raphtalia held her reddened cheeks.

"J-Just goes to show you still have that kind of effect on me..." she mumbled, looking down. Naofumi, however, had pulled her aside to talk and wasn't having any of it. He grabbed hold on Raphtalia's shoulders and forced her to meet his eyes.

"What's going on, Raphtalia?" he asked seriously.

"W-Well, remember when you said you preferred curvy girls...?"

"Oh my god. You've been overeating, haven't you?" Naofumi said, facepalming. "Raphtalia, I specifically said 'as long as it doesn't interfere with combat', right? Do you understand that if we were in a serious battle right now, you would most likely be dead? I can't have that on my conscience. I couldn't bear your death, knowing it was because of something I asked for." He pressed her up against a tree. He was holding back a few tears. He thanked whatever being watched over him that they'd only gone grinding that day.

"But I couldn't just not do anything. What if you get... bored with me?" Raphtalia said with a glum look on her face. "Naofumi... I'd rather die than force you to be with someone you don't want to be wi-"

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" he yelled. A few birds flew out of the nearby trees. "I will decide who I want to be with. You decide who you want to be with. And right now, until I die, it's you. Do I make myself one hundred percent clear, Raphtalia? It's you, and only you, exactly as you are." Words like this were what Raphtalia remembered wanting from him in the past. But now they stung deep. From her point of view, he was telling her he was settling in order to protect her. He didn't want her to risk herself trying to be better for him. And it stung, because she knew he was right. She couldn't do both. She couldn't be a warrior AND be his ideal woman. Raphtalia walked back to the town by herself.

The trip back was longer than she'd anticipated, and it had gotten dark. The town was in sight, but there was still a long way to go. And Raphtalia was tired. So tired, in fact, that she collapsed under a tree. Back in town, Naofumi was in panic. He was running around, asking every person there whether they'd seen her or not. No one had seen her since that morning, when they'd left as a group to grind. Naofumi returned to the inn they were staying at and put on his gear. Filo woke up from a deep sleep and rubbed her eyes.

"Master? Where are you going?" Naofumi downed a stamina drink and opened the door.

"To find Raphtalia!"

Under the tree, Raphtalia woke up to growls from surrounding monsters. She was completely surrounded. Balloons, usapirus and gengars made up the lot, but a few purcipines and other stronger monsters were also there. She quickly stood, drawing her sword. She cut down a few balloons, but the monsters didn't back down when they saw her retaliate. In fact, they seemed to advance.

"_Why do I have to be so stubborn? If I just listened to Naofumi..."_ She cursed her nature and lunged at another monster. But soon enough, she felt her body waver. Not only had she fallen out of fitness, she was also exhausted and sleep deprived. She stumbled and the monsters crowded her, biting and scratching her flesh. Raphtalia screamed in panic...

A massive claw sent most of the monsters flying, followed by an ethereal green shield forming right on top of Raphtalia. The monsters flew every which way and Filo knocked them out one by one. Naofumi rushed to Raphtalia.

"Raphtalia! Are you alright?" he shouted in panic. He propped her head on his knee and gave her an elixir. He started patching up her wounds without receiving an answer. It hadn't even occured to him that she might already be dead. To him, it was impossible. Not because she was strong, but because it had to. Otherwise he would go insane. Slowly, Raphtalia came to and as soon as she made any noise, Naofumi hugged her desperately.

"Just don't die! Don't die! Please, don't die!" he cried, holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry-"

"Screw that! Just don't die! Don't speak, don't move, don't do anything for now. Just rest and let the medicine do its job." Naofumi rested Raphtalia's head on his lap, allowing her to see his face and the starry sky behind it. The area smelled awful due to the half-eaten monster guts everywhere. But Raphtalia didn't mind.

"Do you finally realize why I was so harsh to you earlier?" Naofumi asked. Raphtalia looked confused.

"When I scolded you for overeating. I was worried that this exact thing would happen. That the most important thing in my life would be taken away from me. Raphtalia, I understand you want to be more in this whole couple business. You want to be someone I'll never tire of. You want to always improve yourself and be better. Well, I hate to break it to you, but you can't do that. Do you know why?"

"Because I'll be a liability in battle-"

"Because you can't improve on perfection." Raphtalia's eyes grew wide and her mouth opened just that little bit.

"What I mean isn't that you're some perfect living being, no. But I don't want you to sacrifice a single side of you, because I can't imagine loving anything about you more than I already do. And I know I don't have to clarify how much I feel for you. So please, always work your hardest and always be improving. But above all, above everything, make sure you come back to me when I send you out there. Have you ever had a toy you loved playing with, but it broke while you were playing with it? Well, it's like that but with a person instead. I don't want to break you. I want to cherish you for as long as I'm alive."

"..." Raphtalia was speechless. But maybe that was a good thing. The medicine was still working. She closed her eyes and smiled. Even after all these days, he still knew just what she wanted to hear.

Well. That was that. All She'd Wanted To Hear is done. Once again, I appreciate everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed.

Now, with this one finished, what am I going to work on next? Well, I want to start another longer fanfiction like this one. However, I'm a little split between a few options for franchises. I've narrowed my options down to three, and I figured I could let you guys contribute.

So, my options right now are between **Pokémon, Digimon and How Not To Summon a Demon Lord. Pokémon and Digimon** are childhood classics that I've invested a lot of hours into. However, **How Not To Summon a Demon Lord** is a recent favorite of mine and I don't think I should decide based solely on nostalgia. So, what do you think I should choose? What would you like me to write about? Let me know, and maybe your choice might just be the subject of my next fanfiction.

Small notes on each franchise:

Pokémon – most likely going to have an original main character instead of an established one, because the franchise lends itself easily to this kind of writing.

Digimon – also most likely going to have an original main character. I'm more familiar with Pokémon, but Digimon's world intrigues me a bit more.

HNTSDL – Diablo is going to be the main character, of course. I love these characters, particularly Shera for obvious reasons, and feel they lend themselves well to fan-created scenarios.


End file.
